In The Bleak Midwinter
by Funky Nassau
Summary: Discontinued until total revision. This story is not set in any particular land, or any particular time. A strange snowstorm and a kind soul create a story to melt the hardest of hearts. Inuyasha Kagome
1. December's Arrival

In The Bleak Midwinter

Disclaimer ~ Everything's getting hazy… I… can't go on… I… I own Inuyasha… ::conveniently faints::

A/N ~ Normally I think people who have more than one story going at a time are crazy. Unfortunately, I now fall under that category. Luckily, this should be a short, sweet, and slightly melancholy fic, so not to worry. It isn't my finest writing, but I simply have to put it out while the mood is there. ^_^

Chapter One- December's Arrival

~~~~~~

A small woman huddled low on her horse, pushing through the howling blizzard that surrounded her. Though bundled against the miserable conditions, her petite form was still obvious. Against the massive height of the stallion beneath her, she seemed fragile and childlike. Beside her, a vaguely dog-shaped form trotted steadfastly along. Her coat was so completely coated by the snow that the color and texture was obliterated. The indefinite line of her fur caused her to blend into the white background, becoming no more than a ghost.

Kagome ran a hand down the glossy, frosted mane of her horse. "Ah, Roanoke, what a miserable day to be out." The stallion whinnied, shaking his chestnut head restlessly. Beside her, the pale shape of her steadfast companion loped, oblivious to the cold. Kagome was incredibly thankful for her fur trimmed, goose-feather coat and heavy woven leggings. Without them, she'd be half-frozen.

She snuggled deeper into her downy coat. It was utterly ridiculous go out into this weather, but it was unavoidable. There were not enough provisions to last through any real storm, and this was turning into one of the worst ones she had seen in years. Squinting against the flying snow, she quickly re-checked the straps on precious packages tied behind her. There were wild wolves about, and the times looked like they were getting lean. If she should have to urge Roanoke into a run, she certainly didn't want to lose those bundles. 

As the tiny group continued to trek through the curtain of white, she shivered. Thoughts of dancing flames spurred her on, and her aching flesh sent complaints screaming through her head. Urging Roanoke onward with a click of her tongue, she shuddered again. _'Where did this sudden blizzard spring from? It's never snowed so strongly this early into the season…' _Underneath her, the stallion forged stubbornly onward, proudly ignoring the howling wind. She glanced down at the vague form trotting beside her. 

"Dyna, it's damn cold out here. The wolves might just be out looking for a spot of fresh meat before the brunt of this storm hits." Dyna turned her startling blue eyes towards her mistress, regarding her with remarkable intelligence. Kagome grinned down at her wraithlike figure. "Think you can scout out the area for us? Give a yelp and a howl if you find anything interesting."

A great pink tongue lolled out, and Dyna seemed to grin up at her. Turning, she loped into the surrounding whiteness, merging with the surroundings so that she disappeared within seconds. Kagome gazed ahead, visions of a warm fire rousing a longing sigh. The journey to the village was half a days trip both ways in this thick snow, and she had been in the saddle for six hours straight. Her bottom was numb from jouncing in the cold, hard leather saddle for so long. Shaking off the numbness, she considered what fir tree she would cut for the Winter Solstice.

__

'There is the smaller one by the old cedar, but it's a bit scraggly. I really wish I could take the one by the pond, but without someone else who can help me to pull into the house, it just isn't feasible…' Suppressing a sigh, Kagome began to chatter away to Roanoke. "What do you think, darling? Do I struggle with the gorgeous monstrosity down by the duck's nesting ground, or do I settle for the usual shabby bush?"

Roanoke snorted, and pinned his mistress with a critical, unsympathetic stare. Huffing, she leaned back in the saddle, and lifted her nose. "Fine! You just be grumpy. I simply happen to have some holiday spirit, unlike _some_ people I know!" Roanoke whinnied, and it sounded suspiciously like a snicker. Kagome narrowed her eyes and pouted. Pulling her scarf over her face sullenly, she settled in for the rest of the long ride, keeping her decorative impulses to herself.

~~~

One foot in front of the other. One step… Another. Vision blurring, the man stumbled on. He caught himself against a tree, a bloody hand raised against the shrieking snowstorm that surrounded him. His golden eyes blinked as snowflakes found their way past his long lashes. Behind him, a trail of blood led towards the site of his ambush and subsequent victory. But victory had a cost, and he had paid dearly. All that blood came from him, and he was fading fast.

__

'I'm going into shock from blood loss and this damn infernal cold .Those guys didn't look like the types to clean their blades much, either. And just my goddamn luck to be wandering around in this god-forsaken forest.' A few more staggering, drunken steps, and he collapsed against a huge tree, sliding down it. His features twisted into a grimace of agony as pain lanced through his chest, but then the seeping cold began to take hold again, and numbness took him away. Sighing, he turned blurred eyes outward, gazing at the serene beauty of the landscape, scoured by wild winds and fat snowflakes. 

It slid through his mind that this snowy landscape was the most beautiful he had ever seen. Drifting in and out of a fog of lassitude, he rested his head against the tree. He would sit for a moment, and rest. Just one moment, then he would drag his sorry carcass up again.

'Keep telling yourself that, and you just might believe it…' 

Then a strange movement caught his eye. As he began to slip into the welcoming darkness, he thought he spied a great white dog, wavering in and out of existence in the steady snowfall. It reminded him of all those winters so long ago, back at his faraway home. Home… 

Unbidden, scattered memories made their way across his mind, and he struggled to return to awareness. The ghostly figure moved closer, and a bizarre double image appeared. There stood the mysterious ghost-dog, and there also stood his older brother. His breath hitched in his throat, and a soft moan made its way out of his numb body. The vision of his brother granted him with a brief, brilliant smile of pride, then faded into the snow again. 

Without realizing it, he had almost risen from his resting spot. But with the disappearance of the illusion, his remaining strength had slipped away as well. _'Aw hell. Like Sesshomaru would ever look at me like that. Still, it's a nice way to die… imagining…' _His eyes glided closed, and an almost wistful smile lit his features. 

~~~

Kagome moved with Roanoke's steady walk, musing about this and that. It felt good to take a break from the continuous daily drag of caring for the farm to contemplate how she was going to relax. Just thinking about being snowed-in brought the old thrill of excitement back. Not that she had many visitors anyways, but it was wonderful to at least have the illusion of being cut off from the world.

The packages behind her were filled with various food items, some from exotic locales. Kagome produced most of what she ate herself, but sometimes it was necessary to venture into the nearby town for supplies. She'd even slipped in a few presents, indulging by buying some gorgeous embroidered linen. The old oaken table at home was covered by a pink cloth, worn, tattered, and stained from its many years of use, and she'd been eyeing the fine cloth for ages now. Plans for preparations against the frightening strength of the storm mixed with dreams of a bedecked tree filled her mind.

Her thoughts of home passed the time pleasantly until she was startled by a distant yip from Dyna. Immediately Kagome snapped to attention, drawing an arrow taut in her bow in a period of mere seconds. A sharp click of her tongue signaled Roanoke into battle readiness, his ears perked and alert to every sound. He picked his way carefully, dancing across the snow, avoiding the deeper drifts. Remaining half-standing in the saddle, she whistled long and loud for Dyna, anxiously reaching out with her senses.

An answering howl broke through the incessant moan of the wind. Another sharp click and Roanoke had shifted in the direction of the howl, following it until it drifted off. They continued in this manner, cautiously following the insistent calls of the dog. Kagome continued to maintain her ready stance, but eased her pressure on the bow. Whatever Dyna had found, it wasn't an immediate threat, or else she would be leading the menace away, not directing Kagome to it. 

A large tree slowly emerged from the wall of white. Dyna's large frame stood beside it, her nose nudging impatiently at a lump beneath it's massive trunk. Kagome narrowed her eyes against the punishing wind, trying to discern what lay beneath the cover of snow. Giving a nudge of her knees and a short trill, Kagome ordered Roanoke to stand at the ready. He immediately stood tall and still, tensed to receive his mistress should she need to flee quickly. Sliding out of the saddle, she warily approached the suspicious drift, holding her bow at the ready.

Squatting beside the lump, she reached out a cautious hand and began to brush away the newly fallen snow. Dyna a whined insistently, and Kagome sent a glance towards her. The large dog wavered in and out of sight, the only constant part of her shifting form was her great blue eyes and her black nose. Turning her attention again to the contemplation of the lump, she leaned her bow against the tree and began to brush away snow with both gloved hands. 

The snow fell away quickly; whatever was hidden underneath could only have been here for a brief while. Her leather-swathed hand brushed against something smooth and soft. Leaning in, she brushed away more of the obscuring snow. Her gray eyes widened and a startled gasp flew from her lips when she finally gazed upon the uncovered object. 

It was the face of a man, eyes closed as though in dreamless slumber. Kagome's heart fluttered wildly. Was he dead? His face still held color, though his lips had taken on a blue tint. Placing a trembling hand against his neck, she felt for a pulse. It fluttered beneath her gentle fingers like the slow pounding of drums. There were long breaks between each pulsation, and they were faint, but nonetheless his heart still beat. 

After a moment of startled wonder, she issued a quick series of clicks and trills. Roanoke immediately trotted to her side, and lowered himself gingerly to his knees. Tying her bow loosely, Kagome turned to the man. It was essential that she get him back to the house and warm. He may still be alive, but much more time spent out in the weather could lead to frostbite or worse. 

Brushing as much of the snow as she could from his still form, Kagome's busy hands still when she found a long, bloody rent in his clothing. The gore-covered sword and scabbard at his side proclaimed that his attackers had paid dearly for the injury. But the life was draining from him, as shown by the blood standing in stark contrast to the white purity of the snow. He must have fallen unconscious after stumbling away from the scene of the battle. Roanoke shivered in the cold, but his training kept him stationary, awaiting his mistresses signal.

Kagome worried at her lip with sharp white teeth. Was it wise to bring this known killer into her home? How could she be certain that if he awoke he would not do the same to her? That second ended when Dyna nudged at her hand with her could nose. Her eyes narrowed as she judged the man, then reached a swift decision. _'If Dyna feels he is no threat, I trust her.' _

That decided, she grabbed the bloody sword and attached it behind the packages. Pulling a tightly-wrapped bundle out, Kagome ripped it open. It was the fine white linen; the present to herself. With no concern for the delicate cloth, she ripped it into long strips. Quickly unbuttoning the man's coat, she slipped it off his shoulders. Leaning into him to offer some extra warmth, she bound his wounds tightly, briefly staunching the flow of blood. Buttoning him up again just as quickly, she pulled his arm over her shoulder. Setting him on Roanoke's unflinching back, she mounted behind him.

Kagome sent a glance over her shoulder. Eyes narrowing, she considered. Her house lay only an hour away and the battle could not have been far from here. The wolves would be gathering there. Another reason to put as much distance as possible between herself and this place. The snow should obscure all sign of her passage, but she would have to be on the alert for unwanted visitors, both human and animal. '_So much for my dreams of a nice, happy holiday…'_

She glanced ruefully at the slumbering man's face. He was handsome and relatively young, and there was an autocratic and exotic tilt to his eyes and cheekbones. It had always been her motto that sometimes you have to take risks for others, and Kagome honestly couldn't think of a bigger one. She had people relying on her, and here she was, taking this dangerous man into her home…

Shaking off her thoughts, she turned her mind to the present. The only goal she had now was getting this man well. She would just have to take it from there.

A heel to Roanoke's side sent to him to his feet, and a tug on the reins turned him in the direction of home. Dyna trotted anxiously at her side, studying the stranger that Kagome had pulled close to her for warmth. Her nearly inaudible whines hovered in the air, sending a shiver up Kagome's spine.

Speed being of the essence, she urged Roanoke onward. This strange convoy moved out quickly and quietly. They vanished into the swirling snow; all that remained of their passage here was the scarlet stains that marred the perfect white. These brutal reminders of death were quickly obscured as the howling storm covered them with a forgiving layer of snow. 

A/N ~ This first chapter does not live up to my standards. Sorry! But fear not, the quality will improve.


	2. Do Right Woman

In The Bleak Midwinter

Disclaimer ~ Just because a girl's delusional, you had to go and take her seriously, now didn't you?

A/N ~ You all think I'm "good". Aka, you like me. Do you want me to e-mail review responses? I had so many, I was a tad overwhelmed… ^_^;

I know that the first chapter, ehem, to put it nicely, didn't flow. But I have an excuse! The original chapter was on my other computer, which recently died, and I'm not getting enough physical activity. Aka, I'm bubbling with frustration and the need to break things. So, forgive me. If you want proof of my writing proficiency, here's a shameless plug: Go check out Life's Menagerie. Try it, you just might like it! ::Cheesy grin and exaggerated wink::

Chapter Two- Do-Right Woman

~~~~~~

Snow arched into the dark interior of the stables, as Kagome struggled to shut the massive door against the power of the wind. Behind her, dimly illuminated by the half-light, Roanoke shifted, the man astride him swaying with the motion. Dyna stood silently by, watching with her intense sapphire eyes. As she finally slammed the door shut, the faint light penetrating through the raging snowstorm was extinguished. 

Moving with the ease of long familiarity, Kagome paced through the blackness. Scrapings and muffled steps were heard as she maneuvered around various objects; then the area was lit by the guttering light of a lantern. The three stalls and the low rafters were painted with flickering light as she moved quickly to hang the lantern. Leading Roanoke into his stall, she signaled him to kneel. Hurriedly untying the packages, she then gently removed the bindings holding the man in place. 

Slipping him out of the saddle, Kagome grunted as she took the full brunt of his weight. Staggering back, she flopped gracelessly into the soft hay, with the unconscious man laid full on top of her. Blushing at her own idiocy, she gently rolled him off, eliciting a pained moan. Wincing, she fingered the area of his wound, noting that the blood had begun to seep through his thick coat.

Roanoke had righted himself, and was lipping the injured man's hair curiously. She shooed him away, and quickly removed his saddle. Grabbing a cloth, she rubbed him down rapidly and efficiently. Glancing over her shoulder, she anxiously eyed the man. Worrying her lip, she pondered the situation.

__

"I shouldn't have done this. It may be my responsibility to aide the injured, but this is risky. I know nothing about the man, except that he's a confirmed killer. There's no where I can run to for help should he decide to attack me, and I have no weapons against a skilled swordsman in close combat. What the hell was I thinking?!' Leaning her head against the warm side of her horse, she choked back anxious tears.

A silky nose rubbed against her, and hot breath ruffled her hair. Smiling, she turned to pat Roanoke's nose. His brown eyes were gentle, and she could not help but grin. "What am I worried about, hmm? I always have my magnificent stallion. You'll never let anything happen to me."

An answering assertive snort made her giggle. "Unfortunately, you're too big to fit into the house." With a final tender pat, she turned to the unconscious man. The snow was fast melting from him, but his features were still obscured by the flickering light. 

Lifting him, she grunted. Eyeing the man, she wondered at his slim appearance yet incredible weight. She could barely raise him up, even with all the time she'd spent working on the farm. Grabbing the lantern down from the peg, Kagome muttered something about karma. Sighing, she metaphorically girded her loins, hefted the man, and began the long trek towards the house. 

~~~

Gasping, Kagome collapsed against the side of her house. Eyes watering, she leaned the man against the wall, and struggled to push open the oaken door. After several ineffectual shoves, she gritted her teeth and threw herself against it. With the creak of straining ice, the door burst inwards, and Kagome sprawled across the wood floor. Huffing, she levered herself up. Dyna trotted up beside her, studying her through quizzical eyes. _'Thank god he isn't awake. If the person who was supposed to stitch up my wound was falling all over the place like this, I'd run screaming in terror.'_

Becoming serious again, she grabbed the lantern and the man, dragging him inside. Slamming the door behind her, Kagome sized up the distance between her and the stairs. Struggling to pull his tall form across the floor, she managed to haul him over to the foot of the stairs. Pausing to catch her breath, she leaned against the wall. A small noise caught her attention, and she spun to gaze down at the man beside her. He had shifted to the side, and she watched him warily. He could merely be faking unconsciousness, and she didn't want to think what would happen if, delirious with pain, he should attack her.

Kagome reached into her well of courage, and firmly grasped him under his arm. She would do right by this man, even if it spelled her death. _'It's providence that he doesn't have his sword. Note to self- keep all sharp objects out of reach of feverish swordsmen. The results could be quite ugly.'_

She managed to lug the man up the stairs, one painful step after another. Pausing every now and then to catch her breath, she made her way down the hallway, until she reached her dark room. Dragging the man to her bed, Kagome collapsed onto it. Entangled with the man, she lay breathing heavily for a few moments before she could manage to right herself and arrange the man in a comfortable position. Sitting up, she took the battered lantern from where it had fallen to the floor and lit the lamp on the beside table. Leaning over the man, she began to tug off his thick jacket.

The white linen was stained with blood, and a horrified gasp slipped past her lips as she say the extent of his wound. It stretched from the strong line of his neck to halfway down his hip. With such extensive wounds, how he had lived so long already was a mystery. 

As she leaned over fold back the blankets beneath him, she stopped dead in her tracks. Upon his head rested two small, perky ears, similar to those perched atop Dyna's head. With a gentle brush of her hand, Kagome affirmed the fact that she was not hallucinating. In her concern over his condition, and in the poor lighting of the woods and the stable, she hadn't noticed the strange ears. A second look at the man revealed long nails that resembled claws, and a sharp canine that jutted out over his lip. 

A creak from the tired wood of the hall echoed, and Kagome started from her intent study of the man, turning to gaze into the darkness of the house. Ginger hair rumpled from sleep, a young boy wandered to the doorway, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Momma?" He ventured into the room, then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the man laying in Kagome's massive bed. "Momma?!" Voice rising, he anxiously stumbled down, skidding around the man's prone form and running directly into his mother's arms. Frightened emerald eyes gazed up into her face, searching for any sign of injury. When he was absolutely certain that there was nothing wrong with Kagome, he turned to gaze up at the man. Pressing himself against her legs, he questioned her in a wavering voice.

"Who's that man? Where did he come from, and why is he in your bed?" All of this was delivered in a breathless rush, and Kagome smiled down at his fop of ginger hair. Kneeling at eye level, she spoke soothingly to him.

"I don't know who he is, but he's injured. I'm going to take care of him. Now, I need you to go back up to bed and tuck yourself in. I'm going to have to take care of this man for a while, so be good for me, alright?" He nodded, eyes wide and excited now that he knew there was nothing to fear. Kagome kissed him on the forehead, and gave him a push towards the door. 

As he reluctantly made his way towards the door, casting curious looks at the man, Kagome whispered after him. "Don't you come wandering back, you little scamp. I'm going to need to concentrate!" Shippou nodded solemnly. He managed to hold the expression for a whole two seconds before a smile slipped through his serious demeanor. The grinning imp disappeared into the hallway, and she returned her gaze to the man before her. She had wasted too much time already; all this standing around could mean his death. 

~~~

After a few hurried trips downstairs, and a few failed attempts at lighting a fire, Kagome was ready to care for her patient. She arranged her instruments beside her, and grasped a pair of scissors with a hint of trepidation. Gently cutting away the bloody-encrusted shirt and pants, she then removed the soaked linen binding his wound. Her face paled at the sight of the ghastly wound, but she did not balk. With clinical precision, a cloth glided lightly over his skin, cleaning away the encroaching infection. 

The man stirred and moaned under her touch, finely arched brows gathering together. She soothed him with a hand, whispering about silly little things she had thought about through the day. Her voice and touch seemed to ease the pain, and as she began to suture the wound clothed, he emitted no more than a feeble protest.

After several long minutes, Kagome finished her grim task. The strong black thread stood out in sharp relief against his color, pulling the pinkened skin tight. Leaning down into her basket, Kagome grabbed several strips of fabric, and re-wrapped his wound, glad to hide the glaring evidence of the cruelty of man. Sliding the remains of his clothing from underneath him, she bundled them up and tossed them into the fire. Watching the flames burn the rags to ashes, she returned to cleaning up her tools. After they were safely tucked in a corner, she returned to the man's side.

It took her a moment to realize that she was standing there, gazing at a naked, injured man; a rather handsome one, whose large frame filled her bed nearly completely. A slow blush burned across her cheeks as she moved to pull the covers over his still form. 

It occurred to her that in the space of a single day, she had had more surprises thrown at her than she usually encountered in an entire year on the farm. Rubbing her temple, she moved to the small dresser and the enticing, over-stuffed chair beside it. Tugging the large chair over to the side of the bed, near enough to easily reach the man, but far enough so that she could bask in the heat of the fire, Kagome flopped down. Wearily yanking off her boots, she shrugged off her heavy coat, and snuggled down into the chair to keep her midnight vigil. 

After bathing his sweating brow with a cool cloth, Kagome settled back. A jaw-cracking yawn split her dainty face, and her gray eyes watered with tears. The man's fever would only worsen as the night went by; sleep was not an option. 

A thought drifted across her mind as she struggled to keep her exhausted body awake. 

__

''Mama always said that I'd find an all-night man to keep me up…' Another yawn forced it's way out. 

'Mothers always have to be right…'

A/N ~ It's short, and I'm kinda sorry. I said that this story is not up to my usual caliber; that means that to update faster, I must write less. At least you got it before I ran off to Florida for the weekend. Thanks to Evanescent for checking this thing over.


	3. Simple Kind Of Life

In The Bleak Midwinter

Disclaimer ~ I might become the proud owner of a laptop, but Inuyasha will always be a fantasy… ::Sighs dreamily::

A/N ~ On my trip, I realized that the story was lacking not because my writing is bad or that the plot needs revamping. In fact, the fatal flaw lies in the fact that I'm rushing it. So from now on, I'll take a deep breath after I spend time writing, and send this off to be checked and re-checked by a few people. Up until now, this has basically been put out as soon as it was written. But no more! And you had better appreciate the extra time. I'm putting off extremely important work to do this instead. ^_^;

I forgot to mention this: Life's Menagerie is rated R for language and _possible _sexual innuendo. Better than much of what you find on prime-time TV. So no worries, younger folk. Unless you can't handle the "F" word from Inuyasha… ^_^;;;

Chapter Three- Simple Kind of Life

~~~~~~

Muted light filtered in through the snow-encrusted windows. The pale sunlight painted everything an ivory hue, washing away color and leaving the fragile essence behind. The dying embers of the fire gave off a faint, warm glow. The stark contrast between the ambiences threw everything into sharp relief. It was if heaven and hell were intermixing, creating a strange blend that both fascinated and repelled. Kagome lay directly in the center of this unholy union. 

Skin tinted alabaster slipped easily into a warmer, rosy-cheeked hue. Her sweeping lashes and smooth forehead were illuminated by the ghostly light, but her full lips and the curve of her graceful neck were painted in dusky roses and delicate golds. 

Her soft breath fluttered against the worn quilt beneath her cheek, and her slight form was draped between the armchair and her large bed. A small hand was outstretched, fallen during the night. It rested upon a warm surface, one that moved steadily, a rhythmic heartbeat emanating outward. The warmth shifted, and a frown graced her face for a moment, then she slipped back into her mysterious dreams. 

~~~

Long black lashes twitched, then swept slowly upward, revealing drowsy golden eyes. Blinking, they gazed uncomprehendingly up at the beams of the wooden ceiling. Dark brows met, confusion darkening the orbs to a rusty orange. 

A strange sensation tugged the tawny eyes downward. They alighted on a delicate hand, curled upon his chest. A large, callused hand slowly crept up the bare expanse of skin, examining the bandage, then coming to rest on top of the smaller hand. The hand beneath his instinctively lay flat, pressing a soft, dry palm against him. 

Following the extremity up to its owner's face, he gazed down at the young woman dozing before him. She was settled precariously on the edge of her chair, her dark hair tumbled haphazardly across her face. One arm was pillowing her head, and the strands of her silky hair moved softly when ever her breath blew gently across them. 

He tilted his head slightly, hooded eyes assessing. She seemed to be deeply asleep. Dark circles ringed her eyes, and she was dressed in rumpled, slept-in clothing. His questing eyes noted that she had a dried cloth clutched in her hand, and that a half-empty bowl of water sat on the nearby nightstand. Gaze wandering, the man surveyed the rest of the room. Finding nothing to be immediately threatening, he returned to his bemused study of the woman before him.

Slowly, as though he moved without thought, he removed his hand from its position atop hers, and reached out to brush away a lock of hair. His callused thumb stroked the smooth skin revealed by his ministrations, and a foreign emotion flitted across his hard face. The woman stirred, brows coming together in a dainty frown. Her eyelashes flickered, brushing against her creamy skin.

Her gray eyes opened slowly, squinting from the sudden light. Upon seeing that the man before her was awake, her eyes flew open wide, and a breathy gasp of surprise filled the quiet air of the room. Gray met gold, and a moment of silent consideration passed before either spoke.

After the initial shock, the woman's surprise softened, and she gazed inquisitively up at the man. Inclining her head slowly, she offered up a shy smile. 

"Good morning."

He spoke, voice low and scratchy from sleep and pain. 

"Good morning…" 

After this quiet exchange, a moment passed in which they merely studied each other. The man tensed when he saw her gaze drift up to his ears, but when nothing more than curiosity showed on her face, he allowed himself to relax. Not wanting to break the spell of serenity that had fallen, neither spoke.

Suddenly, the woman seemed to realize that her hand still lay on his bare chest. The faintest hint of color graced her cheeks as she slid her hand away. Easing herself off the bed, she gave him an earnest, embarrassed smile. Speaking evenly in an attempt to hide her discomfiture, she addressed the man.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, your rescuer. You should be praising whatever god you worship that I have some skill with healing." She offered him another smile, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. It had been many years since he had seen something so exquisite as this tired, unkempt woman. 

Kagome looked at the injured man, considering his exotic appearance. "I won't ask you to tell me anything about yourself. If I learned nothing else when dealing with warriors, it's that they are generally obnoxious when questioned. So I've decided to avoid any such unpleasantness and let you tell me whatever you feel like." Grinning wearily, she leaned forward, resting her forearms on her knees. 

"You aren't well enough yet to leave, but you are free to go whenever you desire. However, I would at least wait until you had some clothes on." Smiling dryly, Kagome waited for him to respond to her banter.

Her wait was in vain, as the man merely quirked an eyebrow at her. She shifted uncomfortably under the intense scrutiny of his unusual eyes. He seemed to be judging and weighing her with critical precision. After a long moment, he seemed to come to a decision. 

"Call me Inuyasha." 

Kagome started at the odd name. Then his outlandish features re-asserted themselves; the soft ears, the claws, the sharp fangs that were revealed when he spoke. She nodded once, giving a tired grin. 

"Inuyasha. How original..." Ducking her head to hide her amusement, she pushed back the large armchair. When she straightened and met his gaze, his golden eyes smoldered with suspicious anger. Kagome, however, had managed to pull a mask of straight-faced sincerity over her amusement. After another moment of dubious study, he huffed. Rather indignantly, she realized…

"Feh. Sarcastic woman." He crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the sharp stab of pain as he pulled his stitches. 

Kagome huffed a bit herself. Leaning over, she pried his arms apart. "Don't you dare strain that wound! It's far too new to go about re-injuring it." She gathered the scattered pillows that had been knocked to the ground in her rush to care for him. Plumping them, she gently slipped them behind his back, propping him up. 

"While you're recovering here, you aren't to strain yourself." Pausing, she smiled down at him. "Consider me your personal nurse. Besides, we're most certainly snowed in. Unless you have some magical ability to melt several feet of the stuff, you're stuck here for a while. So why not just sit back and relax?" With that, she pushed him down into the pillows and tucked the covers around him. 

Inuyasha was nonplussed by her strange but amusing behavior; she was like a whirlwind of witty jokes and helpful comments. For such a slight woman, she exuded so much confidence and reassurance that she seemed three times her real size. He mused, wondering if she always acted this way, or if it was a product of sleep deprivation.

Unexpectedly, Kagome leaned over him and began inspecting his bandages. Inuyasha tensed under the sudden contact. Forcing himself to relax his tense muscles, he gazed up at her as she clicked her tongue in exasperation over his wound. 

Kagome did not seem to be any more or less than she claimed. Tanned skin and toned physique from long days working the farm, and old clothes of good quality lent a feeling of homey simplicity. Not many assassins moved with the innate knowledge of a woman learned in the art of home-making.

He'd been traveling so long, been fighting so long, that even allowing this straightforward woman to treat him seemed dangerous. Mentally berating himself, he watched her putter about the room, coaxing the fire back to life, gathering her scattered belongings and putting them in their various places.

Without even meaning to, he began to consider what it would be like to be free of his burdens, if only for a brief time. Her very domesticity lulled him into a feeling of safety, and she had promised not to ask questions. He would be safe, he could rest without deception and lies. The idea of spending his time healing in a warm and happy home, instead of hiding himself away in an grimy inn as he usually did was incredibly appealing. 

And what would his staying here matter, anyway? The woman couldn't spend much time with her neighbors, living in the middle of nowhere like this. She was intelligent enough to realize that going about talking about the injured warrior she was tending, when his attackers could still be lurking about, would be detrimental to her health. What was the worst that could come of him accepting the kindness of a stranger who had already saved his life once? 

'What's the harm of a few days?'

Kagome jumped slightly as Inuyasha's low, growling voice rumbled through the room. "Alright, wench, have it your way. But may I request something of my 'personal nurse'?" Kagome winced at the use of 'wench', but managed to smile attentively at him. He gazed back at her, and his mouth curved in an small answering smirk. 

Kagome cocked her head to the side questioningly, and his smirk widened. "I'd like some clothes. As much as I enjoy lounging naked in a lady's bed, I wouldn't want to offend your delicate sensibilities when I need to use the outhouse."

Secret delight welled inside him as Kagome blushed. He'd never seen a woman so prone to embarrassment, especially a hard-working farmer. Usually, girls of her type were dour, quiet things, their lives run by the monotony of daily chores. But this girl, Kagome… She was so clever, so utterly carefree... Almost bewildering in her bright cheerfulness. She intrigued him, and reminded him of happier days. He wondered irrationally how far that blush reached… And if he stayed, perhaps he would have an opportunity to find out.

Maybe this stay would be just what he needed; a welcome break from the stress and struggle of his long journey. That decided, Inuyasha leaned back into the comfortable bed and watched as Kagome searched valiantly, trying to find him something to wear. Yes indeed, a few days of rest was just what the doctor ordered.

A/N ~ Thanks to the lovely and talented Evanscent for the beta. I worship at her goddess-like feet. And I hope you all realize how ironic his little "what's the harm in a few days" comment is going to be…


End file.
